2001 Kids Choice Awards (Alternate version)
Winners and Nominees Favorite Movie * Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie * Big Momma's House * Charlie's Angels * Nutty Professor II: The Klumps Favorite Movie Actor * Jim Carrey – Dr. Seuss’ How the Grinch Stole Christmas as The Grinch * Eddie Murphy – Nutty Professor II: The Klumps as Professor Sherman Klump, Buddy Love, Papa Cletus Klump, Young Papa Cletus Klump, Ernie Klump Sr., Mama Anna Klump, Granny Ida Jenson and Lance Perkins * Martin Lawrence – Big Momma's House as Malcolm Turner / Big Momma Favorite Movie Actress * Drew Barrymore – Charlie's Angels as Dylan Sanders * Halle Berry – X-Men as Ororo Monroe / Storm * Cameron Diaz – Charlie's Angels as Natalie Cook * Janet Jackson – Nutty Professor II: The Klumps as Denise Gaines * Lucy Liu – Charlie's Angels as Alex Munday Favorite Voice from an Animated Movie * Susan Sarandon – Rugrats in Paris: The Movie as Coco LaBoche * Mel Gibson – Chicken Run as Rocky Rhodes * Kevin Kline – The Road to El Dorado as Tulio * David Spade – The Emperor's New Groove as Emperor Kuzco Favorite TV Show * Malcolm in the Middle * 7th Heaven * Friends * Sabrina the Teenage Witch Favorite TV Actor * Frankie Muniz – Malcolm in the Middle as Malcolm Wilkerson * Nick Cannon – All That as Himself * Drew Carey – The Drew Carey Show as Himself * Jamie Foxx – The Jamie Foxx Show as Jamie King Favorite TV Actress * Amanda Bynes – The Amanda Show as Herself * Brandy – Moesha as Moesha Campbell * Sarah Michelle Gellar – Buffy the Vampire Slayer as Buffy Summers * Melissa Joan Hart – Sabrina the Teenage Witch as Sabrina Spellman Favorite Cartoon * Arthur * Rugrats * Hey Arnold! * The Powerpuff Girls * Recess * The Simpsons Favorite Male Singer * Lil' Bow Wow * Ricky Martin * Sisqo * Will Smith Favorite Female Singer * Britney Spears * Christina Aguilera * Jennifer Lopez * Pink Favorite Singing Group * Destiny's Child * Backstreet Boys * Baha Men * *NSYNC Favorite Band * Blink-182 * Creed * Dixie Chicks * Red Hot Chili Peppers Favorite Song * "Who Let the Dogs Out?" – Baha Men * "Bounce with Me" – Lil' Bow Wow * "Bye Bye Bye" – NSYNC * "Oops... I Did It Again" – Britney Spears Favorite Male Athlete * Tony Hawk * Kobe Bryant * Shaquille O’Neal * Tiger Woods Favorite Female Athlete * Mia Hamm * Michelle Kwan * Serena Williams * Venus Williams Favorite Sports Team * Los Angeles Lakers * New York Giants * Atlanta Braves * New York Yankees Favorite Video Game * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 * Crash Bash * Frogger 2: Swampy's Revenge * Pokémon Gold and Silver Favorite Book * Harry Potter * Animorphs * Bud, Not Buddy * Chicken Soup series Favorite Rising Star * Aaron Carter – Aaron's Party (Come Get It) * Jessica Alba – Dark Angel as Max Guevara / X5-452 * Marion Jones – 2000 Summer Olympics * Lucy Liu – Charlie's Angels as Alex Munday Category:Kids Choice Awards